Talk:032 Mendicant Bias
Cortana Moments It is very much possible that some of the Cortana Moments may have been by Mendicant himself. Since Mendicant was on the Dreadnought, it is likely he may have said things like: I Have defied Gods and Demons. or I am your shield I am your swords. Suggesting that he will help the Chief achieve his goal. Furthermore, the closing cutscene of the level "The Covenant" where a hologram of Cortana is seen walking. This may very well be Mendicant Bias himself. Directing the Chief, since Cortana has no control over The Ark's hologram systems nor could she have known what specific button that can be pressed to see the newly constructed Halo. Image That's not Mendicant Bias; that's 343 Guilty Spark and a terminal. Might be a little misleading, seeing as there is no caption to explain. --Dragonclaws(talk) 17:21, 7 October 2007 (UTC) I agree. Change/remove the image? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 02:30, 16 December 2007 (UTC) No that is Mendicant Bias as seen in Halo Legends.-Pokemon24 8:59, 16 December 2011 (UTC) Mendicant Bias in person? do you think you were suppose to meet Mendicant Bias in the campaign? perhaps Bungie couldn't put him in due to time restraints, and instead left the terminal messages. :No, I think it was a deliberate tribute to their Marathon games. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:28, 23 October 2007 (UTC) The Portal Collapse Could Mendicant Bias have had a hand in the collapse of the Slipspace portal at the end of Halo 3? Is it possible that he had a change of heart and tried to make the Master Chief stay behind for some reason? :I think the fact that MC just blew up the Ark had more to do with it. Who knows what he was up to, though. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:28, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :Who knows he was even in on the plan?Bllasae 05:57, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :Many people believe that the world seen at the end of Halo 3's legendary ending is Onyx, maybe Mendicant Bias collapsed the portal so that Master Chief would end up their and save the Spartans trapped inside, thus repenting. I was just about to say that!!! 06:28, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I suspect... Mendicant Bias will have a hand in Halo 4 (don't deny there won't be a one, CLIFFHANGER ENDING!). His story in th terminals reflects that of Durundal so i think his position may unfold later. This most likely isn't the last we've heard of him. --Ajax 013 00:54, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :I don't think there will be a straight "Halo 4", but there certainly will be more Halo games. It makes sense that this mysterious character would be explored. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:07, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Well, bungie said Halo 3 was the end of the trilogy, not the last continuing (not prelude) game, so I think they are trying to trick us with small technicality like that. 06:30, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, let us not forget they denied making halo 2. 16:35, May 2, 2010 (UTC) AI in forerunner ship Cortana says she fought an AI within the forerunner dreadnaught. If you read the terminals Offensive Bias and Mendicant Bias had a ship battle and in the end only one vessel was left. Anyone else think it might have been one of the two that Cortana found? I was leaning toward Mendicant because he says that he had to go through a lot to get to the Ark. ProphetofTruth 00:44, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Cortana found two? What now? In any case, I find it very interesting that MB is the AI in the Forerunner ship, because if you've read CH, you'll find a passage where the "oracle" of the dreadnought is revered, and finally speaks when it learns of Harvest. Is it safe to assume this is MB? If so, I'm going to add it to the article.InnerRayg 18:51, 4 November 2007 (UTC) I need to stop posting at night. By one of the two I meant either MB or OB and it is most definatly MB that Cortana had a struggle with. "I will reject my bias". Interestingly enough CH also implies that forerunners are humans ProphetofTruth 20:32, 5 November 2007 (UTC) No, it implied they are the inheritors of the Forerunner. The story is basically that the Forerunner vested all their hopes for the future in Earth, a planet too far from the ring's activation to be affected and a safe place to house the Ark. They programmed all their sniz to respond to humans, and apparantly influenced humanity itself as we have innate knowledge of forerunner tech. Backed up by Terminals (discussion of librarian) and the comic released showing Forerunner machines working with ancient humans in Africa looking on in wonder.InnerRayg 01:15, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :I don't think that there's direct evidence that the Oracle on High Charity's Dreadnaught is Mendicant Bias, and therefore, that sentence in the article stating that plainly is misleading. Terminal transcripts Is there a reason why there are complete terminal transcripts (at least, the parts involving Mendicant Bias) in this article? I'd remove them and just put a see also link to Terminals, but I'm not exactly sure what to remove. --Coredesat 01:10, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Iris Just a thought, but the description of Mendicant Bias' form in the Drednought seems to be quite similar to the object in the Servers of the iris campaign. Just wondered if anyone thought likewise? A Monument to All Your Sins 20:04, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Just a Thought I was playing earlier, and at the conclusion of the Ark, I had a thought. What if what Mendicant does to help is remake Installation 04? I was wondering why the Halo is deployed right when the Cheif is on the Ark. If it wasn't finished, why deploy it? Maybe it wasn't "scheduled" to be released yet, and MB forced the Sentinels (the large group at the end of The Ark) to free it ahead of schedule, knowing that MC would need it. It seems weird that he would know exactly what the Cheif would need, but remember, he did supposedly fight Cortana at the end of Halo 2, so maybe he knew she still had the Index. It's probably not true, but I thought it was worth mentioning. Cosmis 06:19, 20 December 2007 (UTC) I think its an interesting point, but I do believe the sentinels were sent to be stationed on the new ring. I have an odd feeling that was Mendicant did has something to do with the portal and the planet seen at the end. 207.255.182.198 05:58, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Someone Someone needs to make the article cleaner and categorized... Looks messy to other users including me.... ~~Someone you like to know but you don't know whether you like him/her~~ Was it really? Was the "Oracle" that the Prophet of Truth really Mendicant Bias? I think it could be 343GS, because there's no proof either. How could it be Spark if he was on 04 till its destruction... he even notes the 100,000 years he's chilled and slowly gone insane. It has to be Bias because he says "I reject my bias and will make amends." How many known AI's have betrayed the forerunners and commanded there ships? I'd say one. ProphetofTruth 03:04, 16 March 2008 (UTC) MB's Number What does the 05 part signify? Maybe Mendicant was the monitor of instalation 05, and Penitent Tangent is just a replacement since Mendicant went evil. ---- prehaps he is the 5th type of that particullar AI? The unknown planet I think that mendicant wanted to lead the master chief to that mysterious planet,he said on the terminal that he was going to show the forunners the master chief,so i think that he leads the master chief to that planet bacause there are forunners on that planet,so they can see that mendicant isn't a betrayer anymore i hope that there will be a halo 4,what will happen to the master chief? Bungie How can you contact Bungie and convince them to make a Halo 4, just to uncover all the mysteries and unkown things of the Forerunners. 17:50, 25 August 2009 (UTC) The Terminal Icons In the Terminals, Mendicant Bias has three different icons. Now, it was his quote, "My mouth is speaking at another's behest", that inspired me to examine why; I thought that one icon may denote his normal state, one his rampancy, and possibly one for his post-rampant state. That wasn't what I found, however. Communications marked with the first icon are calm, collected, and strictly professional. There is little hint of emotion. Facts are stated plainly and without embellishment, and many such communications appear to be military situation reports or other logs. No pronouns are ever used, and the author never refers to itself. I suspect that this icon does not identify the author but instead the purpose or location: it denotes combat logs and military intel. Interestingly, it was also used to mark a log file (Terminal 3, Legendary) that may have described Mendicant Bias's escape from Offensive Bias's captivity; it can also be seen on the fleet-wide memo in Terminal 4. Communications marked with a blue version of the second icon are clearly from Mendicant Bias himself. Such communications are personal accounts and logs of his discussions. His journal entry (Terminal 1, Legendary) is marked with this icon, as are his conversations with the Gravemind. Communications marked with both the first icon and a red version of the second icon are clearly from Mendicant Bias, and possess the same writing style as the blue-icon communications. These communications, however, concern military strategy and tactics. This icon was not used on Mendicant Bias's threat letter to the Forerunners -- no icon was used for those -- so it does not denote rampancy, as the filename so boldly assumes. ---- I think, then, that some changes should be made based on these meanings of the icons (Not Bias, Bias, and Not Rampant, respectively), but I'm not sure what those changes are. I guess a good starting point would be to rename File:Mendicant Bias.svg; we need not rename File:MendicantBias (Rampant).png, as it will (hopefully) be replaced with a suitable vectorized replacement, which can be named appropriately. DavidJCobb 20:33, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :I must amend my comment. I think that the first icon represents the Forerunners' central government, or some other official military organization. If that is the case, then it fits with the pattern -- the government may well be considered an "author". DavidJCobb 00:20, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't think that is the meaning of these icons. The first stands for Mendicant and Mendicant only, it is his original icon. The second one stands for Rampant Mendicant and Rampant Mendicant only, it s his icon for when he became rampant. These two icons are used to stand for Mendicant's Redeming (as seen on the Article page).-annonomus September 14, 2009 :::A blue version of the second icon marked communications in which he clearly wasn't rampant (such as a journal entry in which he was proud of the Forerunners that were on his ships1), and the red version of the second icon was only used in combination with the first icon. If the second icon denoted rampancy, then why would it be used with the first icon, which according to you does not denote rampancy? And why would such a pairing only be present on communications where Mendicant Bias was clearly not rampant? :::I must also point out that Mendicant Bias was not rampant during his communications with the Gravemind (where a blue version of Icon 2 was used). He had no delusions of god-like power and had no animosity toward the Forerunners. He was simply curious about what Gravy had to say. Only at the very end3 of his talks with Gravy did Mendicant Bias become rampant; this is why his icon does not change in the Gravy conversations. And in Mendicant's final communication with the Forerunners, in which he reveals his rampancy, no icon is used at all. :::Also, the article does not make any statements regarding the meanings of the icons; it only points out a similarity between one of Mendicant Bias's icons and the icon used by Offensive Bias. And if you think I'm wrong, check the Terminals yourself -- or save some time and check the Interactive Terminal Archive on HBO. :::Oh, and you can leave a signature by typing ~~~~. If you do that, it leaves your IP address, a date, and a time. DavidJCobb 22:01, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::1 Terminal 1, Legendary: "The sacrifices they have chosen to make on behalf of their brethren fills me with pride." :::2 Terminal 4: "//FLEET-WIDE MEMORANDUM 2/5" :::3 Terminal 4, Legendary: "All that I have is now yours to do with as you see fit." ::::I have already looked at the terminals many times and all I'm saying is that I am just telling you the theory that I am sticking to.There is no reason to get upset. But I did say the third one, being Mendicant's Redeming icon. And I never said your theory was bad. Your theory is all right, but I am sticking to the other theory, AND I never said you wrong, you could have said this in a nice way. - annonomus 8:12 September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::Actually, I wasn't really upset. It's just that almost every time that I criticize a theory or edit on a wiki, I end up using at least a semi-hostile tone. I have no idea why, and I often never notice it until I've already posted the comment. 0_o DavidJCobb 21:46, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Mendicant Bias' Name "Mendicant," in a round about way means "of the life of a beggar." "Bias" is a preference. So, "Mendicant Bias" is a begging preference. It's a wonderful little oxymoron. I believe this is intentional. His own name may be a foreshadowing of his eventual betrayal. If anyone else can elaborate on this and add to my ideas, maybe we can come up with something that is not just speculation to include in the trivia section. Spartan999 22:12, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Picture Hey, i just saw the picture for Medicant Bias. Thats pretty cool. Where is that from? The Halo Encyclopedia?Jredbaron96 03:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Halo Legends外国人(7alk) 04:23, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, can you prove that this is Medicant Bias on this picture? (unregistered) Trivia section confusion! Under the trivia section, one line reads "You can read the shard of Mendicant Bias' personality that made it to the Ark by accessing all the terminals and getting the Marathon Man achievement." Where can you read the shard of his personality after you have accessed all the terminals? :It's not something that comes after reading the terminals. It's the action of reading the terminals. --Dragonclaws(talk) 10:03, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : :I think it was mendicant bias who lead the humans to the first halo because it was to cowincidental that the happened to come across a halo ring in halo CE so mendicant must have taped in to the slipspace technolligy and led them to alpha halo when the humans entered random coordinates actually cortana entered the data from the sigma octanus artifact from the fall of reach and thats what sent them to halo.The cheif 01:22, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, It's also possible that the actual Gravemind was in fact a paart of MB, isn't it? I mean... He knows a lot of things about the Forerrunners, and the first Gravemind of this galayi was destroyed, the actual gravemind should be created by MB... Could it be possible? Bunjie's favroite number 7 so far bunjie has made 6 games (Halo, Halo 2, Halo 3, ODST, Halo Wars and of course Halo Reach) it could be that they might make a 7th, finale game for the halo series in which Mendicant and the other AIs story are explaind? and maby we find out what happens to John-117 and cortana at the of halo 3? : Bungie didnt make Halo Wars, Ensemble Studios did. Bungie is done with Halo (for the foreseeable future) as their contract with Microsoft is up, but some of the people who worked on Halo went over to 343 Industries (Microsoft's Halo division) and will continue to work with the franchise. They've pretty much confirmed there will be a Halo 4 (or at least a followup to the ending of Halo 3) Defaultdotxbe 15:22, December 30, 2010 (UTC) And another number 32, eh. That may imply something, after some of Bias was left aboard the Keyship... --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:34, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I actuly agree Extermenate 05:34, March 20, 2011 (UTC) (wiki manga wiki Sysop) An abstract thought about Halo 4 Just thinking about it, do you think it is possible Master Chief brought Mendicant with him? Personally I think its a bit unlikely but we don't really know yet. Lorchyism23 23:04, June 23, 2011 (UTC)Lorchyism23 Mendicant's classification I just finished reading Halo: Cryptum, and I couldn't help noticing that Mendicant Bias is referred to by Bornstellar's Didact personality as a Contender-class, not a Metarch-class. Is there a reason for why the article here refers to him as a Metarch-class? Imperial Misanthrope (talk) 00:59, November 12, 2017 (UTC) *Halo Waypoint Universe character article for Mendicant Bias refers to him as such, see the link on at least the Metarch article. Maybe Offensive Bias is a Contender-class. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 17:27, November 14, 2017 (UTC)